(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lighting. More particularly, the invention relates to light fixtures for indirect lighting.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A well-developed field exists in lighting fixtures. One particular area involves elongate fixtures used for indirect lighting. Such fixtures typically include an elongate bulb within an elongate reflector positioned so that light from the bulb and reflector does not directly pass to objects within a room but, rather, is first diffusely reflected from a ceiling, wall, or other architectural feature. For such fixtures, end-to-end assembly of multiple fixtures is known as is orientable reflectors. One class of elongate reflectors are known as “asymmetric” reflectors whose cross-sections are characterized as a segment of a mixed parabola and ellipse.
Exemplary systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,156 and 5,550,725. Nevertheless, there remains room for improvement in the field.